yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/154
Arapça harfli ayet metni ثُمَّ آتَيْنَا مُوسَى الْكِتَابَ تَمَامًا عَلَى الَّذِيَ أَحْسَنَ وَتَفْصِيلاً لِّكُلِّ شَيْءٍ وَهُدًى وَرَحْمَةً لَّعَلَّهُم بِلِقَاء رَبِّهِمْ يُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Summe âteynâ mûsel kitâbe tamâmen alellezî ahsene ve tafsîlen li kulli şey’in ve huden ve rahmeten leallehum bi likâi rabbihim yu’minûn(yu’minûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. summe : sonra 2. âteynâ : biz verdik 3. mûsa : Musa (A.S) 4. el kitâbe : kitap 5. tamâmen : tamamlayıcı olarak 6. alâ ellezî : ona 7. ahsene : ahsen olan 8. ve tafsîlen : ve ayrı ayrı açıklayan 9. li kulli şey'in : herşeyi 10. ve huden : hidayete erdiren 11. ve rahmeten : ve rahmet olan 12. lealle-hum : umulur ki böylece onlar 13. bi likâi : kavuşmaya, ulaşmaya 14. rabbi-him : Rab'leri 15. yu'minûne : îmân ederler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Sonra, Rablerine kavuşacaklarına inansınlar diye iyilik edenlere, nîmetimizi tamamlamak ve her şeyi ayırt edip açıklamak üzere doğru yolu gösteren ve rahmetten ibâret olan kitabı Mûsâ'ya vermiştik. Ali Bulaç Meali Sonra biz Musa'ya, iyilik yapanların üzerinde (nimetimizi) tamamlamak, her şeyi ayrı ayrı açıklamak ve bir hidayet ve rahmet olarak Kitabı verdik. Umulur ki Rablerine kavuşacaklarına inanırlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Sonra iyilik yapana nimetimizi tamamlamak, her şeyi etraflıca açıklamak üzere ve bir hidayet rehberi ve rahmet olarak Musa'ya Kitab'ı verdik. Umulur ki, Rabblerine kavuşacaklarına inanırlar! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sonra, iyilik işleyenlere nimeti tamamlamak, her şeyi uzun uzadıya açıklamak, doğruyu göstermek ve rahmet olmak üzere Musa'ya Kitap'ı verdik. Rablerine kavuşacaklarına belki artık inanırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sonra iyilik yapanlara nimeti tamamlamak, her şeyi açıklamak, hidayet ve rahmete erdirmek için Mûsâ’ya Kitab’ı (Tevrat’ı) verdik ki, Rablerinin huzuruna varacaklarına iman etsinler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Sonra iyilik edenlere nimetimizi tamamlamak, her şeyi açıklamak, hidayete erdirmek ve rahmet etmek maksadıyla Musa'ya da Kitab'ı (Tevrat'ı) verdik. Umulur ki, Rablerinin huzuruna varacaklarına iman ederler. Edip Yüksel Meali Nitekim, en güzel biçimde tamamlanmış, her şeyin detaylı açıklaması, hidayet ve rahmet olarak Musa'ya Kitabı verdik ki Rab'leriyle kavuşmaya inansınlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sonra Siz, Musa'ya, güzelce tatbik edene nimetlerimizi tamamlamak, herşeyi detaylı açıklamak, doğru yolu göstermek ve rahmet olmak üzere o kitabı verdik ki, Rablerine kavuşacaklarına inansınlar... Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sonra biz Musâya o kitâbı verdik ki güzel tatbık edene tamamlamak, ve her şeyi tafsıl etmek ve bir hidayet, bir rahmet olmak için, gerektir ki onlar rablarının likasına iyman etsinler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sonra Biz Mûsa'ya, ahkâmına güzelce riâyet edene, kitabı tamam bir veçh üzere ve herşeyi mufassalan bildirmek ve bir hidâyet ve rahmet olmak için verdik. Tâ ki Rablerinin huzuruna varacaklarına imân etsinler. Muhammed Esed Ve bir kez daha: İyilik yapmada sebat edenlere (nimetlerinizin) devamı olarak, Musaya, her şeyi tafsilatıyla bildiren ve (böylece insanları) rahmet ve hidayet(e erdiren) bu ilahi kelamı bağışladık ki, Rableri ile (nihai) buluşmaya inansınlar. Suat Yıldırım Yine Biz, iyi hareket edenlere nimetimizi tamamlamak ve her şeyi iyice açıklamak, bir hidâyet ve rehber olmak üzere Mûsâ’ya kitabı verdik ki Rab’lerine kavuşacaklarına iman etsinler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Sonra iyilik edenlere (ni'metimizi) tamamlamak, her şeyi açıklamak ve yola iletici ve rahmet olmak üzere Mûsâ'ya Kitabı verdik ki, Rablerinin huzûruna varacaklarına inansınlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Yine, Musa’ya da, iyi uygulayanlara (nimetlerimizi) tamamlamak, her şeyi ayrı ayrı açıklamak ve bir rehber, rahmet olmak üzere o kitabı -Tevrat’ı- verdik ki Rab’lerine kavuşacaklarına inansınlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz Musa'ya da, iyi davranışta bulunanlar üzerindeki nimetimizi tamamlamak ve herşeyi iyice açıklamak üzere, bir hidayet rehberi ve bir rahmet olarak kitabı verdik-tâ ki, Rablerine kavuşacaklarına iman etsinler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Sonra, güzel davrananlara nimetimizi tamamlamak, her şeyi ayrıntılı kılmak, bir kılavuz ve rahmet olmak üzere Mûsa'ya o Kitap'ı verdik ki onlar Rablerine kavuşacaklarına inanabilsinler. Yusuf Ali (English) Moreover, We gave Moses the Book, completing (Our favour) to those who would do right, and explaining all things(980) in detail,- and a guide and a mercy, that they might believe in the meeting with their Lord. * M. Pickthall (English) Again, We gave the Scripture unto Moses, complete for him who would do good, an explanation of all things, a guidance and a mercy, that they might believe in the meeting with their Lord. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri VE BİR KEZ DAHA: (155) İyilik yapmada sebat edenlere nimetlerimizin devamı olarak Musa'ya, her şeyi (156) tafsilatıyla bildiren, ve insanları rahmet ve hidayeterdiren bu ilahî kelâmı bağışladık ki Rableri ile nihaî buluşmaya inansınlar. 155 - Bkz. bu surenin 38. ayetinin son paragrafı ile ilgili not 31. Bu örnekte, sümme'nin kullanılışıyla îma edilen vurgu, bu surenin 91. ayetine işaret ediyor gibidir. 156 - Yani, kendi zamanları ve gelişme safhaları için uygun olan kanunlar ve emirler yoluyla ihtiyaç duydukları her şeyi (Râzî). Bu bağlamda bkz. 5:48'de geçen, "sizden her biriniz için farklı bir sistem ve farklı bir hayat tarzı belirledik" ibaresi ve ilgili not 66. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri